Beyond The Screen
by MoonWillow333
Summary: Bailey and Madison are just normal girls, who love watching YouTubers. Their seemingly normal life changes when they are pulled from their world to the world of Pewdipie, by Gonzales! They then run into Pewds and everyone else, but when Bailey becomes the damsel in distress...Will they save her? Especially when their dragged through many different games?
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what...I'M ALIVE!**

**Yeah, I'm writing a new story. ^^ About Pewdiepie. Gotta love that guy. X3 Anyways, my little sister, Madison, and I had this huge, random scenario and we decided to make it into a fanfiction! Now, I have no Idea where this is gonna go, but it's gonna be awesome...I hope...XD**

**So, the first chapter was done by my lil sis. Hope you enjoy! I'll be doing the rest on here, but if you want to read her versions, you can read it on . **

**Here's a link: story/4055526/Beyond-the-Screen/**

**That's it! LET THE STORY BEGIN! XD**

* * *

"Son of a barrel!" Bailey hissed as she almost slipped on the slick mud and snow. I laughed slightly.

"Yes, son of _all_ the blasted barrels!" I chuckled, agreeing with my older sister's comment.

We had been walking around the Casey ranch, the vast expanse we called home, for quite a while now; we were discussing youtubers and video games at the time.

"Bailey!" I chimed, looking at my big sister, she looked at me.

"What?!"

"'Hello, my name is Pewdiepie…'" I began to recite a favorite Pewdiepie video of ours. "' Please don't kill me…'" Bailey laughed a bit.

"'Aw! Look at you guys, tickling each other ha ha! Give me a hug- AH! **No! No hug for you! No hug for you!**" We recited the last part together; laughing as freezing snow launched itself at our red faces.

It had finally snowed for the first time in a month or so, in which we decided to get away from our computers to enjoy the day.

"Ya'know…This is like the first time we've gone outside in weeks? Just to walk?!" Bailey exclaimed with a true fact. I nodded, the statement made me feel a bit lazy.

"Yea, but this was a good day to do it!" I smiled, Bailey nodded.

"Yep!" She chirped, pulling out her iPod. Though is disappeared back into her pocket as soon as it surfaced. _Did she forget to check the time again before putting that back into her pocket? _I thought to myself, my hypothesis turned out to be correct.

"Heh, I forgot to check the time again!" Bailey laughed, pulling out her IPod once again. "5:45, perfect time for a walk!" She said, putting the device back into her pocket. We then continued walking further on the vast expanse of the ranch.

* * *

We were now walking in a more sage-brushy area, since we really didn't walk this far out in so long.

"What if…" I started, looking at Bailey. Bailey had a thinking face on for a moment.

"We all died." She joked, trying not to smile, though failed horribly.

"No! What if we suddenly ran into…"

"Stephano!" Bailey exclaimed, mentioning the golden statue that led the youtuber Pewdiepie around in 'Amnesia'.

"And Mr. Chair!" I laughed mentioning yet another character, whom was in fact, a chair.

"And Piggeh! Can't forget him!" Bailey giggled mentioning another character in the 'Pewdiepie universe', whom was basically a dead pig.

"Plus Jennifer!" I snickered, mentioning Pewds persona for a rock. "And last but_ certainly_ not least…" I hinted to Bailey, who knew who to add next.

"Pewdiepie of course!" She stated, we both laughed.

"That would be grand!" I giggled, looking at Bailey.

"You sound like an old person…" She snickered at my choice in words, I raised my eyebrow.

"What? Can't I be sophisticated?!" I demanded, laughing.

"You and your big words!" Bailey said, giggling uncontrollably.

We had been laughing for over twenty minutes; we each loved laughter and joy. And every time we just started to calm down, we'd look at each other's expressions, we'd lose it again.

"Okay! Okay….We need to st-Hahahahahahahaaa!" I laughed, trying to stop the sea of laughter between us, only to fall victim to Bailey's ridiculous expression.

* * *

Gonzales stared into space for a few moments, in deep thought about Pewdiepie abandoning him for his wretched golden twin, Stephano. The mention of the name made him sick; he wanted to erase that statue from the face of the earth, though he couldn't. It just wasn't possible, he had given up trying to do that years ago, he was the ruler of the barrels for crying out loud! Then, a sudden idea came to mind for a tad bit of entertainment.

He looked into what appeared to be a large mirror; he would glance at the other world from time-to-time, in which he began to take interest in two young girls, who would almost nonstop talk about Pewdie and his idiotic gang. He slid his silver fingers over the smooth glass, commanding a hole to open up in that area soon. _Now we play the waiting game…_

* * *

"Okay, now that we've survived that sea of never-ending laughter…" I said, trying to hold back a laugh, and began to recite yet another Pewdiepie video. "'I feel like I'm stuck," I started Bailey soon joined in. "'in this duck, it makes me wanna quack! Like- what the flip was that?!'" We finished reciting, even though we tossed the cuss words out of the sentence.

We began to feel the earth shake and tremble; we looked around for any possible explanation.

"What's going on?!" I exclaimed, looking around. Bailey of course, was singing some song about an earthquake. "Bailey! Is this really the time?!" I snapped as the ground began to crack and shake even more violently.

"Yes!" Bailey said simply, with and oddly straight face.

"I-" I didn't have time to say anything, the ground gave out beneath me and Bailey, we screamed as we fell, and to make is slightly worse, lost consciousness.

* * *

**There you have it. The first chapter of 'Beyond the Screen'! Hope you enjoyed! And like I said, Madison and I are both writing chapters for this on Quotev, so if you wanna read some of her chapters, you can go to the link above! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, like I said, the rest of these chapters are done by me. ^^ I have 2 and 3 done, so they'll be posted hecka early. But, those of you who know how I am with stories, know how slow I am with chapters. ^^' I'll try my hardest to type fast, but I only have an hour a day to work with.**

* * *

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head and slightly wincing from the sharp pain in my skull. I hate pain so frigging much. I groaned again as I stood to my feet, gazing at my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed is that instead of the beautiful snowy ranch, I was in a cold, dark, and creepy looking castle and it immediately knew where I was.

Brennenburg Castle. From the game Amnesia.

My breathing became a bit labored as I turned around a few times, trying to locate my little sister, Madison. If we were in this evil place, I wanted to make sure she was safe.

My eyes fell onto a sleeping form a few feet away from me. I cautiously walked over to realize it was just Madison. I sighed in relief as I began to shake the brunette awake.

" Madison. Maddy. Mad. Wake up!" I whispered. She opened her eyes and glared at me, which sparked a flame of anger in me. I pushed it away. Now was not the time to get mad at each other.

" Madison, we're not on the ranch. We're in the Amnesia castle." I said. She bolted up quickly at that statement, making me jump.

" What?" She asked in a loud voice. I shushed her and she shrunk back from me and muttered 'sorry'.

" Yes. We're in Brennenburg, the Amnesia castle." I started and looked around. " How _did_ we get here though…" Madison looked around before looking at me.

" Maybe that earthquake wasn't an earthquake." She spoke. I looked at her questionably at first, then nodded in agreement.

" Yeah. We don't get too many earthquakes out in the desert." Madison glared at me.

" You were singing about it!" She hissed. I couldn't help it, I broke out into a fit of giggles.

" I don't know!" I laughed. " I figured it was an earthquake and would stop after a few seconds." Madison rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, instead we're stuck in this predicament." Madison mumbled, failing her arms around to indicate the castle. I nodded and stood back up.

" Come on. We've got to find a way out of here…" I murmured and walked forward.

" Bay-rie don't leave me!" Madison cried as she quickly stood and followed me. I laughed as we walked down further into the deathly castle.

* * *

Stephano walked through the darkened castle. Somewhere, his evil twin, Gonzales was here, waiting to trap him, Mr. Chair, Piggeh, and lure Pewds in a death trap. Stephano sighed deeply. How on earth was he supposed to find his psycho twin?

Stephano stopped abruptly, hearing the sound of two voices. They weren't that far away, and they sounded feminine.

" I think we've been here before…" One said.

" Yeah, you said that five minutes ago." Another mumbled.

" I did?"

" Squirrel." Stephano was puzzled. There was a squirrel in the castle? Stephano quickly walked towards the voices.

" Well, which way should we go now?" The first one asked.

" Hey Bay-rie?" The other muttered.

" Yes?" 'Bay-rie' answered.

" What if we meet a Bro?" Stephano stiffened. _A Bro?_ He thought. _Are these two part of the BroArmy? _There was a silence, before 'Bay-rie' spoke.

" Um… run like your hair is on fire?" She answered. Stephano rounded a corner and finally saw the source of the voices. There were two girls, one looked to be about fourteen with brown hair while the other looked about twelve with blonde hair. Stephano walked closer until the blonde turned around and saw him. Her face lit up instantly.

" Stephano!" She yelled with joy as she ran up and—

Hugged him.

Stephano stared off in shock before awkwardly hugged her back.

" G-Greetings , young lady." He stuttered. The girl bounced back on her heels, staring at him with big, sparkling brown eyes.

" I'm so glad you're here!" She squealed. " We have no idea how we got here and who knows what would've happened to us if a Bro showed up and—" Stephano help up a hand to silence the girl.

" You… know what a Bro is?" He asked. The girl nodded vigorously. The brunette popped up behind her.

" They're enemies of Pewdiepie!" She exclaimed. The blonde shushed her and the brunette muttered a 'sorry'.

" Are you two… part of the BroArmy?" Stephano asked. The blonde nodded.

" Well…" The brunette started. " I don't have a YouTube account, so I can't be part of the BroArmy…" The blonde looked at her.

" You're still part of the army, regardless if you have a YouTube or not." The blonde explained, instantly brightening the brunette's mood. Stephano coughed, gathering the girls' attention.

" So, what are your names?" He asked politely. The blonde stuck out a hand to shake.

" My name is Bailey." She introduced and looked at the brunette behind her. " This is my little sister, Madison."

" Salut!" Madison greeted. Bailey rolled her eyes as Stephano smiled.

" Salut." He greeted back. Both girl's stared at him in shock.

" You know French!?" Madison asked in delight.

" Now that I think about it, in that RPG game I played about Pewds, Stephano did speak French at the end…" Madison turned to Bailey.

" He did?!" Bailey nodded.

" I got the best ending so I could see all the endings." She said with a smile. Stephano laughed. Bailey looked at Stephano and her expression changed, as if she had just remembered something.

" Hey! Can you help us out of here, Stephano?" She asked. " You always lead Pewdiepie out of situations!"

" Well." Stephano sighed. " I could. I need to find Pewdiepie anyway." At the mention of his name, the girls squealed.

" We'll help you!" Madison volunteered. Stephano looked at Bailey as she nodded in agreement.

" Alright then." Stephano turned on his heel and walked down the hall. " This way." Bailey and Madison giggled as the followed the golden statue deeper into the dark and eerie castle.

* * *

Gonzales glared at the mirror and seethed. His freaking gold twin had found the two girls. _Great_. He growled to himself. Those stupid monsters were supposed to find them before his twin did. Stephano… That wretched excuse for a swordsman.

Gonzales sighed deeply and watched as the two girls followed the golden statue. They giggled amongst themselves with Stephano staring back at them every once in a while, like he was checking up on them or something. A smile came across Gonzales's face as a plan formed in his mind. Calling upon one of the Bro's, he commanded it to find Stephano and scare the girls away. The monster merely grunted in reply and walked off. _Now,_ Gonzales thought. _Everything will fall into place._

* * *

I giggled as Madison recited another part of one of Pewdiepie's videos. She had me nearly rolling on the floor with laughter. I noticed how Stephano would glace at us from time to time and smile, also shushing us when we got too loud.

Hearing a creaking noise, I looked around cautiously.

" Hey, Stephano?" I murmured, catching the statues attention.

" What is it?" He asked, turning to look at me.

" I think—" Before I could finish, a loud roaring filled the hallways. Madison, Stephano, and I all turned behind us and went wide-eyed. A Bro stood at the end of the hall, growling at us.

" RUN!" I heard Stephano shout as I bolted off in a random direction. I was so scared I didn't even know where I was going. After a long while of running, I finally stopped running to catch my breath. I looked behind me and saw nothing, but realized I'd lost Stephano and Madison. _Lovely…_ I groaned in my head. I turned swiftly and collided with something hard, falling down.

" Ouch." I groaned and looked up to see a greyish statue. " Stephano?" The statue turned and smiled at me.

" Oh! There you are, Bailey." He greeted and helped me up. " I thought I'd lost you." I looked him over and frowned.

" Why aren't you gold, Stephano?" I asked, feeling a bit suspicious. He looked down at himself and back at me questionably.

" Your vision must be a bit off, I _am_ gold." He stated. I knitted my eyebrows together and shrugged.

" Okay then… Wait, where's Madison?" Stephano sighed and looked down.

" I was separated from her when we all ran." He stated sadly.

" Well, let's go look for her!" I said, walking forward. The statue smiled.

" Yes. Let's go." He agreed and began walking down the creepy hallway. Why did I get the feeling I made a huge mistake?

* * *

**I'm gonna say this once, and once only. I do ****_NOT_****own any of the characters except for Madison, Bailey, and their family(because they're too many to name XD). There's the disclaimer, so sue meh. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Gonzales smiled evilly. This girl was so easy to fool. Within a matter of seconds, she trusted him as if he were 'Stephano'. What she didn't know was that he was leading her into a trap.

Gonzales rounded the corner and froze. Stephano was standing and talking to a small brunette girl. Gonzales cursed as Stephano turned around. The golden swordsman glared.

" Gonzales!" Stephano hissed.

" I KNEW IT!" Bailey yelled and pointed at him. Gonzales rolled his eyes and smirked.

" Hello, dear brother." Gonzales laughed. Stephano drew his sword and pointed it at Gonzales.

" Hand over Bailey," Stephano growled.

" Or what?" Gonzales hissed. Stephano stepped forward, but Gonzales reached out and grabbed Bailey, putting the blonde in a choke-hold.

" One more step and I'll kill her." Gonzales whispered darkly. Stephano froze and glared at his silver twin.

" What the fleep!" Bailey gasped as she tried to wrench herself free of Gonzales's hold. It had no effect on the statue whatsoever. Gonzales laughed at Bailey's failed attempt to escape.

" Now," Gonzales said as he began walking backwards. Bailey had no choice but to walk with him. " I wish I could stay, but I have many things I must do…" With that he slung Bailey over his shoulder and ran, summoning two Bro's to keep Stephano and his little friend busy so he could escape.

* * *

The only thing I could think of was why.

Why the heck did I have to be a damsel in distress?

I pounded on Gonzales's back, only managing to hurt myself in the process. _Stupid statue!_ I growled as I wiggled around, trying to escape. Again, my attempt was futile so I just rested my elbow on his back and placed my chin in my hand. Gonzales slowed his pace from a run to a slow walk. I looked around questionably.

" So," I broke the silence. " Can you put me down now?" Gonzales laughed.

" No." He answered. " You might try to escape." I groaned and glared at the darkened halls. After a few seconds, I was flung from Gonzales's shoulder into a barrel. As soon as I saw it, I screamed.

" BARREL!" I yelled and rocked around. Gonzales sighed in annoyance.

" Silence, child." He growled. " Now, take her to the prison, and don't let her escape." There was a grunt and I froze. The barrel was lifted and I squeaked in surprise as something began to carry me off somewhere. _Too bad I can't see…_ I thought gloomily. Hearing another grunt, I shuddered. Bro's scared the crap out of me…

* * *

Stephano sliced through the last Bro, sheathing his sword and gazing down the hallway. This wasn't good at all…

" What do we do now, Stephano?" Stephano looked at the little brunette girl, her eyes were filled with worry for her sister. Stephano sighed deeply.

" We have no choice. We have to find Pewdiepie." Stephano said. Madison nodded in determination.

" Let's do this!" She cheered. Stephano had to admire the girl's readiness to rescue her sister. Stephano nodded and began walking in the direction where he believed Pewds was.

* * *

I stood up in the barrel once more only to see the Bro again. I squeaked and hid back down, hearing the Bro growl. I shivered.

Life sucks…

I heard a door swing open and I peeked over the rim of the barrel. It was Gonzales, walking confidently into the room. I rolled my eyes.

" The prisoner hasn't tried escaping?" Gonzales asked. I scoffed.

" I'm still here, aren't I?" I growled. Gonzales glared at me before looking back at the Bro, whom grunted a reply. Gonzales nodded, understanding the unknown language.

" I'll get out of here, mark my words!" I yelled and rocked around.

" Be quiet, little girl." Gonzales hissed.

" I am _not_ a little girl!" I yelled. " I'm eighteen for Pete's sake!" I looked at Gonzales and giggled at his expression. He looked shocked and stunned.

" You're… eighteen?" He asked dumbfounded. I nodded.

" Yeah, I just look young." I stated like it was obvious. Gonzales shook his head and went to leave to room. I picked up a random board on the ground and threw it, hitting him right in the back of the head.

" Ouch!" Gonzales hissed in pain as I ducked into the barrel, giggling mischievously. " You're going to regret that later, girl." I busted up laughing. _Stupid statue._ I thought before sighing deeply. I heard the door open and close, indicating that Gonzales left. A small glint caught my eye and I looked down, seeing a small dagger. I blinked a few times, realizing I wasn't seeing things. I gingerly picked up the dagger, studying it. How'd it get here…?

_Use it to get out of here!_ I heard a voice say, nearly making me jump. I looked around in the barrel.

_Yes, I'm betraying my own kind, but I can't allow Gonzales to kill Pewdiepie._ I realized that the barrel was talking to me.

" Gonzales is going to kill Pewds!?" I half screeched quietly. The Bro grunted and I heard the bars of the cell shake. _Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!_ I panicked, peeking up over the barrel. The Bro had gripped the bars and was trying to break them off. My eyes widened and I jumped out of the barrel and hid. I heard the bars break and the Bro growled. I listened as it walked around.

I jumped as there was a random explosion. I looked over and saw that the barrel I was sitting in exploded.

_Joe, that traitor! _I heard one barrel yell.

_He gave away the plans!_ Another hissed.

_Let's kill the girl!_

_No! Gonzales wants her alive for something…_ I had enough. I peeked behind a barrel just as it fell, revealing my hiding place. The Bro growled loudly, charging at me and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

Gonzales growled irritably as a shriek of fear ricocheted off the castle walls. He _knew _it was that blonde girl, Bailey. Getting up, the silver statue made his way to the holding cells. This girl was more trouble than she was worth. But, she would eventually lure Pewdiepie and his companions to their death. Gonzales walked down the maze of halls until he was hit by something and fell to the ground.

" Ugh…" He groaned as he sat up, locking his grey eyes with the brown ones in front of him. Gonzales stared for a few more seconds before growling and grabbing the girl by her shoulders.

" How did you escape?" He asked. There was no answer, but he did receive a kick to the ribs that cause him to lose his grip and stumble backwards. Bailey shoved herself away from the silver statue and turned to run. _No you don't…_ Gonzales thought as he launched himself at her, tackling her to the ground. The blonde squeaked and hit the floor, groaning in pain.

" Gonzales! Get off!" She groaned. " You're fat…" Gonzales scoffed.

" That's what you get for trying to escape." Bailey turned and glared at him, a fire sparking her hazel orbs. Gonzales had to admit, her determination and her arrogance was impressive. Maybe he'd turn her to stone and keep her as a monument. Bailey struggled more as she tried rolling Gonzales off of her. Gonzales grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her side.

" Stop struggling!" Gonzales hissed.

" Bite me!" Gonzales was a bit taken back by the comment the blonde just made. He shrugged and leaned forward, biting the girl's shoulder. Bailey shrieked in pain and surprise.

" What the heck, man!?" She yelled.

" You told me to bite you." The statue replied dully. The blonde looked at him, shock written all over her face.

" It's a figure of speech! It means 'back the frik off'!" She hissed, struggling again. Gonzales rolled his eyes. Are women always like this?

* * *

Stephano raised an eyebrow as Madison nearly fell again. She'd been tripping over her own feet for quite some time now.

" Are you alright?" Stephano asked once again as he helped the brunette up. She nodded, the same determination lit in her eyes.

" Yesh." Madison replied as she marched forward. Stephano chuckled at Madison's actions.

The two heard a scream and a loud growl. Stephano figured it must've been Bailey.

" Bay-rie!" Madison yelled and bolted off down the hall.

" Wait! Madison!" Stephano called as he grabbed the back of the brunette's shirt. Madison spun around and looked at Stephano.

" What?" She asked irritably. " Bailey's in trouble!"

" I know that, but we can't just run into danger without being prepared." Stephano pointed out. Madison huffed angrily before crossing her arms and nodding.

" What do we do?" Madison asked, looking at the golden statue. Stephano sighed and looked down the hall.

" We have to find Pewdie."

* * *

**Lol, yes. I called Gonzales fat. XD **

**So, don't expect chappies for a while. =_=' Like I said, I only get 1 hour a day, and that isn't until after 3. So, I'll try to kill my writers block and write some more of the story. Till then, Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha! Chappy 4! I did it! XD**

**Okay, and I figured out I have longer time to type. Not just an hour. ^^ So the chappies should come quicker. Hopefully. **

**So, I dun't really like this chapter, but hey. Whatever. I don't really like any of my chapters. Anyhow, enjoy! :)**

* * *

I groaned as I was flung into the prison cell once again. Stupid Gonzales, stupid bad timing, stupid karma… I gripped the cell bars and glared at the silver statue. He only smirked at me, confidently standing with his arms folded across his chest.

" You happy, sliver-surfer?" I asked as I rested my head against the bars. Gonzales cocked an eyebrow.

" Silver-surfer?" He questioned. I just smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. He scowled and glared at me.

" Are you sure you're eighteen?" He asked.

" Yeah. Are you sure you're eighty?" If it were possible, steam would be pouring off of Gonzales right now, yet he had absolutely no comeback for what I said to him. I giggled mischievously. Gonzales growled at me and walked furiously out of the room.

" You mad, bro?!" I called, still laughing. " You mad?! Ah, he mad!"

* * *

Gonzales sat furiously on his throne. That blonde little… Somehow, she always managed to get under his skin. He sighed, placing his chin in his hand and spacing off at the wall. How she managed to escape in the first place was interesting enough. Sure, the Bro can be stupid, but to run and escape unscathed is a rare sight indeed. Gonzales sighed deeply again. He's never, _ever_, met a young girl like this. So outspoken. So confident in herself that she didn't need anyone to tell her otherwise. So stubborn, so hard-headed.

" Gonzales."

Gonzales jumped as he heard his name being called. Snapping his head towards the source, he saw that it was his accomplice.

" I wasn't expecting you to be here so early." Gonzales muttered. His friend smirked, revealing sharp, white canines.

" Something troubling you, Gonzales?" They asked, walking up to the silver statue, his figure becoming clearer as he walked. Black hair, pulled back in a small pony-tail. Dark shades over his deep brown eyes. Gonzales shook his head. His friend smiled wider.

" Come on, Gonzales, I know you better than that." He countered. " You're never really that deep in thought unless something's on your mind." Gonzales hissed at him.

" Shut up, Xavier." He growled at the man. " You don't know what you're talking about." Xavier merely laughed in response.

" What's on your mind?" He asked, propping himself up on the arm of Gonzales's throne. Gonzales rolled his eyes, knowing that Xavier wasn't going to leave until he got something…

" I've got this prisoner," Gonzales started. " And she's been driving me nuts—"

" Ooh! A _girl_ has been driving you nuts?" Xavier laughed. " How interesting is this!?"

" Shut up!" Gonzales hissed. " Not like that. She's escaped once already and she taunts me every time she sees me." Xavier was hysterical.

" Oh really?" He asked. " Tell me, is she blonde?" Gonzales raised an eyebrow at Xavier.

" Yes." He answered slowly.

" Blue eyes?"

" No, her eyes are a shining hazel. Almost like they're staring into your soul or something… Wait." Gonzales glared at the laughing mass next to him.

" You did that on purpose." Gonzales muttered, sinking down into his seat.

" Got you to talk, didn't it?" Xavier chuckled. " So, where is this mystery girl?"

* * *

Stephano quietly opened the door, peeking in before entering and signaling Madison to follow. As soon as he walked far enough in, something crashed down on top of his head.

" Ouch!" Stephano hissed in pain and shouted something in French. " Pewdie!"

" Stephano!" The dark blonde-haired man shouted and hugged his longtime friend. " I'm so sorry, I thought you were a Bro!" Madison looked at the YouTuber and smiled. She was meeting Pewdiepie in the flesh!

Stephano shoved Pewdie away from him, brushing his golden attire off.

" We don't have time for this Pewdie," Stephano said, looking at the gamer with a stern expression. " This young girl's older sister was kidnapped." Pewdie gasped loudly.

" What?!" Pewdie looked at Madison, who nodded. Pewdie studied the brunette a few more seconds.

" What are you, fourteen?" He asked. Madison shook her head.

" No, I'm eleven." She answered. Pewds raised an eyebrow.

" So your sister's twelve?" Stephano asked. Madison shook her head again.

" Nope. You'll never believe how old she is!" Madison giggled, know that nearly everyone got Bailey's age wrong.

" Fourteen?" Pewdie tried. Madison shook her head again.

" No, she's eighteen." Stephano coughed, causing Pewdie and Madison to look at him.  
" She's… eighteen?" He inquired, clearly shocked. Madison nodded, a smile plastered on her face.

" Yep."

" She can't look _that_ young, can she?" Pewds asked, tilting his head a little. Madison laughed and nodded.

" She does." Madison's countenance fell. Pewdie faltered a little before smiling brightly.

" Don't worry, we'll save your sister." Pewdie promised. Madison brightened up a little, nodding her head.

" Yeah," She agreed, going towards the door. " Let's go! For Narnia!"

* * *

I paced around in the jail cell, glancing at the Bro standing guard. There has to be a way out of here…

I looked around the cell a little bit and noticed one of the bricks looked loose. Walking over to it, I pushed the brick lightly. It slide under the pressure, falling on the other side and clattering on the ground loudly. A deep growling caused me to spin around and face the Bro, seeing that it walked over to the bars and was shaking them. My eyes widened as I looked around for a hiding spot and found none. _I'm screwed!_ How did I always get in these situations?

The door swung open as Gonzales strolled in. I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow as someone else walked in behind him. Some guy with black hair tied back in a small pony-tail, black sunglasses and a brown vest. I studied him for a moment before something clicked.

" BARREL!" I screamed and pointed at the guy. He simply laughed and nudged Gonzales.

" She catches on quick, doesn't she?" The barrel laughed. Gonzales sighed irritably and glared at me.

" What?" I asked. " You still mad, bro?"

" Stop saying that." Gonzales hissed.

" Well, excuse me, Princess." I drawled. The barrel began to laugh harder.

" Wow, she's a firecracker, isn't she?" I glared at him.

" Frigging barrels…" I muttered and looked back at the wall with the missing brick. I heard Gonzales yelling at the barrel at something or the other. I pushed another brick and yelped as the wall collapsed. Gonzales, the Bro, and the barrel snapped their attention towards me. I smiled sheepishly before darting through the wall and making a break for the door. I heard the Bro roar and instantly, fear shot through me. Diving, I managed to dodge the Bro and skid on the floor, scrambling up to my feet and lunging for the door.

Before I could reach the doorknob, someone grabbed my arm and yanked me back. Gasping in surprise, I knocked into something hard, falling on the floor with it. Before I could register what had happened, I was trapped in someone's arms as the stood. I looked up and my eyes met silver. I glared and started thrashing around.

" Lemme go!" I yelled, screaming at the top of my lungs. Gonzales growled and held onto me tightly.

" Shut up!" He yelled back, nearly squeezing the life out of me.

" Are the love-birds arguing?" Gonzales and I snapped our attention at the barrel.

" SHUT UP!" We both shouted at the same time, looking at each other weirdly after. The barrel laughed again.

" I'm taking that as a yes." He chuckled.

" We're not love-birds!" I whined.

" Shut up, Xavier, before I make you regret it." Gonzales hissed. I blinked.

" The barrel's name is Xavier?" I questioned.

" Shut up." Gonzales growled at me.

" Nuh." I pouted. Xavier laughed.

" Yes. My name is Xavier." He introduced with a small bow. " And what is your name, young maiden?" I glared, but felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

" I'm not a maiden," I huffed. " And my name is Bailey."

" Bailey?" He feigned surprise. " What a lovely name for a lovely girl." I rolled my eyes. Is this seriously happening?

" Stop that." Gonzales growled.

" Aw… jealous, Romeo?" Xavier said mischievously, wiggling his brows. Gonzales sighed irritably before turning to the Bro.

" Hold this, will you?" He asked as the Bro grunted and began walking over. My eyes widened and I screamed.

" No!" I screeched. " No no no no no! Please, for the love of pie, no!" I squirmed away from the monster, pushing myself into Gonzales. Gonzales stumbled backwards a bit, surprised by my actions.

" Stop doing that!" He hissed. I shook my head and pushed myself farther from the Bro.

" Aw, come on Gonzales. Show the girl some compassion." Gonzales glared at the new voice that entered the conversation. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a person that look… exactly like Mr. Chair, but where Mr. Chair wore green, he wore red.

" Red…?" I asked shyly, blinking at the evil brother of Mr. Chair. Red looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

" How do you know me?" He asked. I took a deep breath before sighing.

" I played this RPG game about Pewdiepie. You're Mr. Chair's brother or something… right?" I explained. Red flashed a toothy smile.

" That's right." He chuckled. " You're pretty smart." I blinked a few times before trying to wiggle out of Gonzales's grip. Gonzales growled and held me tighter. I glared up at him, not realizing how close we actually were.

" Alright you two," Xavier drawled, a smile spreading across his face. " Kiss and make up now." I snapped my head towards him and gave him a 'what the frick' look. Red smiled and chuckled. I looked at Red.

" Not you too!" I groaned. Gonzales said nothing, only continued to hold me captive. I hissed and bit his arm. Gonzales yelped in pain and glared at me, his face shadowed with fury. _He really hates me._ I giggled to myself.

" Admit it Gonzales, you've got a—"

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Gonzales roared, making me flinch and groan.

" Ladies, inside voices." I muttered and laughed as Gonzales turned back and glared at me. Red and Xavier busted up laughing at the scene. For a barrel and Mr. Chair's evil brother, they weren't that bad to be around.

* * *

**Bwahahaha! XD Hope you liked it! :P I'm kinda getting an writer's block so... yeah... Life hates me.**

**See you next time bros! **


End file.
